


Репаро

by creepysweater



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Персиваль Грейвс приходит в себя.





	Репаро

Персиваль проснулся, услышав глухой стук о стол. Открыв глаза, он тут же зажмурился от яркого дневного света. Когда он отрубился, была ночь. Кажется. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Наконец, Персиваль снова открыл глаза и посмотрел в сторону, откуда ранее послышался шум. Он увидел, что на столе откуда-то появились графин с водой и чистый стакан. А рядом, сложив руки на груди, стояла и смотрела прямо на Персиваля Серафина Пиквери. Даже в простой черной мантии и со скрывающим волосы темным платком, она выглядела элегантно. И среди погрома, который Персиваль устраивал с того самого момента, как его обнаружили в плену Гриндевальда, эта женщина казалась неуместной.

— Прошла уже неделя, заканчивай, — сказала она строго, как всегда. Будто у них собрание в МАКУСА.

— Всего лишь, — усмехнулся Персиваль, потягиваясь и чувствуя при этом неприятный хруст в затекших суставах. — Приходите со своими нравоучениями через месяц, мадам президент.

Он поднялся с софы и, не удосужившись оправить измятую одежду, подошел к столу и уселся на один из стульев. Серафина пододвинула графин и выразительно изогнула бровь:

— Пей.

Она оставила его, а сама прошлась по комнате, придирчиво отмечая раскиданные вещи и пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя, задержала взгляд на большом разбитом зеркале и достала волшебную палочку. Персиваль налил воды и, делая глоток за глотком, наблюдал, как Серафина легкими взмахами руки наводит порядок.

— Теперь это место похоже на жилое помещение, а не на нору, — заключила она, хотя на ее лице читалось неудовлетворение. Наверно, будь ее воля, превратила бы его дом в копию своего кабинета.

Персиваль выпил еще воды, чувствуя как постепенно пропадает гадкая сухость во рту.

— Сделайте одолжение, превратите и меня в человека, — сказал он, снова натягивая на лицо ухмылку.

Серафина опустилась на стул напротив Персиваля и заглянула ему в глаза так, как умела лишь она: со строгостью и заботой одновременно. Персивалю стало тошно ощущать ее жалость. Только не от этой женщины. Он облизал губы, расправил плечи, хотя и понимал, что вид его от этого вряд ли стал лучше.

— Ты достаточно силен, чтобы вернуться самостоятельно.

— Силен, — презрительно прошептал Персиваль. — Побежден, как какой-то школьник.

Но Серафина покачала головой:

— Это мог быть любой из нас. Даже я. И ты это знаешь.

Персиваль сжал стакан так крепко, что по его грани пошла трещина.

— Репаро, — произнесла Серафина, направив на него палочку. — Я надеюсь увидеть тебя в понедельник на работе.

— Не в моих правилах отказывать дамам, но… — он развел руками и вздохнул. — Аврорату не нужен руководитель, не способный справиться с темным магом.

— С очень сильным магом! — возмущенно воскликнула Серафина, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Ты жив — это главное.

Жив, да. Вот только то, что после всего от него осталось, никаким «Репаро» не починишь. Персиваль горько улыбнулся, на этот раз, искренне. А Серафина вдруг ласково погладила его по давно не бритой щеке.

— Ты нужен МАКУСА, Грейвс. Ты нужен мне.

Он накрыл ее пальцы своей ладонью, прижимая к щеке сильнее и ощущая гладкую кожу. Все месяцы в плену ему так не хватало этих прикосновений. Мысль о том, что они доставались самозванцу, была слишком мучительна. От нахлынувших эмоций Персиваль сильно сжал тонкие пальцы, отчего Серафина одернула руку.

— Простите, — сказал Персиваль. — За все простите.

Серафина снова смотрела своим невыносимым взглядом. Персиваль боялся увидеть в нем разочарование, но этого почему-то не произошло. Серафина поднялась с места, обошла стол и остановилась прямо рядом с Персивалем. Пару мгновений она нерешительно медлила, а после обняла его за плечи и притянула к себе. Персиваль почувствовал запах ее духов — легких, цветочных — которого ему так не хватало. Он сделал глубокий вдох, желая, чтобы этот этот аромат заполнил его легкие.

Наконец, Серафина отстранилась и сделала шаг назад.

— Я буду ждать, — тихо сказала она.

И аппарировала.

Персиваль еще долго сидел на месте и смотрел на графин с водой. В воздухе до сих пор витал цветочный запах, напоминая о неожиданном визите. Несмотря на то, что ничего толком не изменилось, Персивалю стало чуть легче. Это, конечно, было не «Репаро». Но кое-что получше.


End file.
